The Third Inu Brother
by xred00
Summary: Sseshomarou and Inuyasha's oldest brother, Bardiel was sent to the underworld butwhen the saunga was sent there too he escapes. Inuyasha didn't know about him but why had sseshomarou never told him about his other brother?


**_Things you need to know before reading_**

1. this is like 15 years after the end of inuyasha when rin is like 20 years old

2. rin is married to sseshomarou (Yes i know that sseshomarou hates humans but he doesn't hate rin so get over it)

3. inuyasha and kagome are married

4. sango and miroko are married (yeah i know)

5. kikyo is still the undead and she is bored now lol

Disclaimer: i did not create inuyasha

(Please review my story)

Rated M for sexual content, language, and violence in the later chapters

_**The Third Inu Brother**_

Who was he?

He was Bardiel, but most called him the reaper of the western lands. He is the oldest son of sseshomarou's family.

How was he sent to the underworld?

His father feard his power and used saunga to send him to the underworld.

Was he Evil?

Not really just bored, lonely, and unloved. His father hated him and so did sseshomarou

Why did they hate him?

No Body knows

Is he out for Revenge?

lol you will find out

After sseshomarou and inuyasha defeated the saunga and sent it to the underworld there was a huge fight between all of the souls, no body was safe from the destruction and chaos, for everyone knew that it was there only chance to escape from the molten grounds, and the stinch of rotten bodies and blood, the skies were covered with blood filled clouds that rain blood every minute of every day, and the buildings where made from the flesh of bodies, and the grass was made out of bloody bones.

The fighting went one for about 15 years when Bardiel decided that he wanted to leave the underworld.(Bardiel had conquered the underworld by then.)

He was wearing a black kimono(just like inuyasha's but it was black and it had a red dragon going up the sides). His eyes were black with red pupels,His skin was flawless, he had black wings tattooed on his back, and his hair flowed like water in a stream when he moved.

The saunga was stabbed into the ground on a hill of rotting corpses and the fighting was still going on for thousands of miles in every direction. once Bardiel sinced his father's sent on the sword he knew exactly where it was.

In a blurr of darkness he ran so fast to the sword that the ground started to crumble under his feet, molten lava rushed through the ground.

The souls of the dead that were unlucky enough to be caught in his trail were instantly destroyed.

When he stopped infront of the sword a demon soul tried to attack him from behind.

Bardiel turned to look at the demon. With his eyes sharpening

"Miss guided fool!" said Bardiel with a smirk on his face, and with a thrust of his arm the demon was hit with a black thunder bolt that came from Bardiel's arm and it burned the flesh off of its body and the demon droped to the ground.

"ha what makes you think a lower class demon like you could defeat the Reaper of the western lands?", boasted bardiel

Bardiel grabbed the sword."Lets see how strong this thing hasgotten since the last time i saw it" and he tested it's power by destroying every demon and human soul in the underworld.

"its been a long time bardiel" said the spirit of the saunga

"silence you weakling" replied bardiel

bardiel used his demonic power to destroy the spirit of the saunga(the sword wasn't destroyed and it still had it's power, that annoying ass spirit was just destroyed)

The only surviver was none other then his father who was standing right infront of him.

"what do you think you are doing?", said his father

"what does it look likeim doing?, i'm going back to the world of the living", replied Bardiel

"and what makes you think i am going to let you do that?"

"ha what makes you think you have a choice in the matter?"

"i'll show you" Bardiel's father charged in for an attack

there was a blurr of darkness and in an instant Bardiel's father was passed out on the ground

"your to weak and old to tell me what to do anymore father", exclaimed Bardiel

"ha maybe i am to old but what makes you think your two brothers will let you live in the world of the living?"(remember Bardiel was sent to the underworld before inuyasha was born so he doesn't know about him)

"two brothers?"

"ha...ha" Bardiel's father fell unconsious

"See ya old man im out of this dump you can take over now", said Bardiel, and in a blurr of darkness Bardiel was gone.

there was a great rumble on the world of the living and then there was a big crack in the ground.

Bardiel reached his arm up and grabbed the grass, and pulled hisself out of the crack, and then the crack disapeared.

as soon as he stood up a spiritual arrow was shot at him.

he barly dodged it and froze a the sight of kikyo standing 50 feet infront of him(he froze from her beauty not because he was scared)

lol thats the end of this chapter, i will write the next on either tomarrow or the day after so plz review and tell me what i can emprove on


End file.
